Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge
by Niimura-sama
Summary: Kyuubi is tired of being cooped up inside Naruto. Is he ready for revenge? Of course he is!....Yaoi-Rape-Beastiality-Lemon....KyuuNaru-human Kyuubi X Naruto


**I obviously don't own Naruto or the characters~**

**If you dont like crazy sexual events or yaoi, DONT BE AN IDIOT. IF YOU DONT LIKE, DONT READ.**

**Thank You.**

* * *

_"Naruto..." _the voice echoed painfully in his mind.

_"You will be mine. You cannot contain me forever..."_

Naruto laid on his bed with his splitting headache, trying to relax. For the past few days, Kyuubi's voice has been getting louder and louder. All he could really do was hope it would go away, but of course that wasn't working. Sakura had offered to help but he denied, sure he would soon snap out of it. Other than the pain, what annoyed Naruto the most was that it was interfering so much that he hasn't been able to get any training in. It was quiet right now. He let out a sigh of relief, taking in the calming silence. He slowly drifted off to sleep, listening to the soothing heavy rain beating against the window.

In the middle of the night, Kyuubi's voice suddenly growled loudly enough in his mind to wake him up.

_"You have lost...!"_

Pain erupted from his stomach, blacking-out for a few seconds. When his eyes opened, a fiery red fox about twice the size of Naruto was standing tall on its all fours, blocking the door.

_"Heh... I was able to finally show myself. I may not be at full power, but you will still be my prey," _Kyuubi laughed harshly.

"H-how did you...?!"

_"That is not very important right now, brat."_

Kyuubi let out a low growl as he walked up to Naruto's bed and stepped onto it. Before Naruto could react, Kyuubi had pinned him down. Deep, heavy, hot animal breaths brushed onto Naruto as Kyuubi's blazing eyes glared into his.

_"You're not in much luck, Naruto," _Kyuubi breathed.

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto was too shocked to think, much less listen enough to what Kyuubi was saying.

Suddenly, Kyuubi bit into Naruto's arm and tore his shirt to shreds. He breathed heavier onto Naruto as a back paw clawed off the rest of Naruto's clothing.

"What...are you doing...?" Naruto sat confused and helpless as he felt his warm blood sliding down his arm.

_"Can't you tell, kit? You're mine now, and you're in for a treat," _Kyuubi snarled, bearing his sharp canines at him.

His long tongue licked across Naruto's face. Then again, and again. Naruto wanted so badly to shove off the beast, but every time he struggled, the claws from its paws that were pinning him down dug into his skin further.

"What do you think you're doing, Kyuubi? Let me go!" Naruto yelped. But he only pushed harder down on Naruto.

Naruto gasped as he felt something odd on his legs. He struggled to look down to see what else was on him, but was also afraid to look at the same time. As Kyuubi licked and bit on Naruto's neck, he realized what was on him when it was straight between his legs. When his mind comprehended, he screamed for Kyuubi to get off him. Instead, Kyuubi's reaction was to bite down hard onto Naruto's neck, drawing blood to streak down his chest and neck. Naruto was so close to being in tears as the fox bit down on his shoulder, positioning its member between his legs.

"Let me go! Stop! Don't touch me! Get off!" Naruto screamed and tried to move his arms to hit the beast, but his claws only dug deeper enabling him to move his arms, and his teeth sunk into his shoulder, piercing close to the bone.

"Don't!" he yelled in pain and frustration.

_"What a naughty brat you are, kit,"_ Kyuubi growled as he licked Naruto's cheek one more time.

Then he returned to bite into Naruto, his other shoulder this time. He racked his claws across Naruto's arms before moving them next to his sides.

_"This is my temporary revenge. But, if you don't do as I tell you, I'll make things worse for you," _His large paws nudged Naruto's sides roughly, trying to push him onto his stomach.

Naruto shook his head 'No', tears about to stream out. Of course, that made Kyuubi unhappy, and he scratched Naruto's sides, then nudged him again. Naruto yelped as Kyuubi scratched, but slowly and painfully obeyed the monster fox. Kyuubi seemed to let out a dark chuckle as the small blonde turned on all fours. Kyuubi put his paw on Naruto's back and slowly scratched his claws along his spine. Naruto winced and his arms and legs shook as he tried to hold himself up. A few tears escaped as he felt the fox probe its member on his opening.

"Don't do this... Stop it... Let me go..." Naruto could barely form his sentences as he started to sob from this excruciating pain that he has never felt before, and the fear of what was happening.

Kyuubi barked out a laugh. He poked at Naruto's opening more before starting to enter into his helpless jinchuuriki. Naruto shook and wanted to take the moment to run out from underneath Kyuubi, but by the time he got the courage to go with his plan, the fox shoved its entire length into Naruto without warning. He let out a scream of pain as its large throbbing length entered mercilessly into his virgin opening. Kyuubi wasted no time to pump himself in and out of Naruto. After what seemed like eternity, the Kyuubi's thrusting changed. Instead of rapidly beating into him, he exited poor Naruto completely, then slammed back into him. As he did, Naruto noticed through the pain that he was becoming excited as the beast's thrusts hit his prostate, sending large shocks of pleasure throughout his body. In the midst of his realization, the fox had got out and off of Naruto. Out of surprise, he quickly turned himself around to be greeted by a tall red-headed man, with sharp nails and burning crimson eyes.

_"You should see what you look like,"_ the man chuckles, walking closer to the blood-soaked bed.

Naruto looked at the man, confused. He couldn't grasp his thoughts, and the next thing he knew, the lean, muscular naked man was hovering on top of him.

_"Look at what I did,"_ he said as he gently grabbed Naruto's erection.

Naruto blushed from embarrassment. He didn't want to be aroused, and he shuddered as he found his self-loathing for starting to like what had happened to him.

_"You should be glad..." _the human-form Kyuubi started as he rubbed Naruto's member, _"That I'm not finished quite yet, kit."_

Naruto winced at the thought, then the man kissed the wounds on his torso, then went up to his the ones on his arms, shoulders, then to the bite marks on his neck. Naruto cringed from the pain he still felt as the man kissed them. Every so often, he started to lick the blood off Naruto's body. Kyuubi stared deep into Naruto's fear and hate filled eyes.

_"I'll take good care of you now, my little kit,"_ the man said before he pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss on the blonde's lips.

Naruto wanted to squirm away from the man, but an adrenaline rush came from his arousal, and as much as he didn't want to, he started to like the feeling of the bijuu's warm body against his... Ignoring the pain he still felt, Naruto wrapped his arms around the man's neck, pressing his lips stronger against his. Kyuubi smirked into the kiss, proud and appreciative that his bratty little kit had now fallen to his actions.

They kissed more as Kyuubi rubbed his host's length. Kyuubi took over Naruto's neck, kissing and leaving marks on him to claim Naruto. Kyuubi positioned his mouth over Naruto's member and started to lick his length. Naruto couldn't help the excited moans coming from his mouth, and deep in his mind, he still didn't want this, but the shock waves of pleasure made the thought recede again. Naruto's hands instinctively grabbed onto the man's bright red hair as he started to suck on him. Naruto's pleasure only increased as the man started to move his tongue swiftly across ever part of his length as he sucked harder.

"K-Kyuubi... I-I..."

The man knew what Naruto was trying to tell him, so he started to suck harder.

"Kyuubi, I'm about to...!"

Just then, Naruto reached his climax, releasing himself into the bijuu's mouth. Kyuubi took it in, then returned to Naruto's lips. He kissed him deeply, letting some of Naruto's warm seed into his own mouth. Naruto flinched from tasting himself.

_"You're lucky you obeyed me earlier... Or this niceness wouldn't have happened," _Kyuubi grinned.

Naruto wanted to say something but all that came out was a whimper. Kyuubi positioned himself to enter Naruto again. Naruto closed his eyes, but Kyuubi grabbed his jaw and forced him to look. Kyuubi once again entered himself into Naruto's entrance when he got the satisfaction he wanted while he looked into Naruto's shining crystal blue eyes. This time he started thrusting slowly, making Naruto want to buck his hips. Soon enough he got faster and faster until Naruto had caught up with the fast pace.

* * *

An hour had swiftly passed while they had their pleasure. Kyuubi had stopped to tease poor Naruto from time to time, but now, things were getting fast and heavier. Kyuubi clawed Naruto's back and Naruto did the same to him, knowing that Kyuubi was about to release.

_"My little host..." _Kyuubi said before thrusting into Naruto as fast as he could.

Now, with every thrust Kyuubi hit Naruto's sweet spot. Listening to Naruto's yelps of pleasure and ecstasy. He growled Naruto's name. Naruto let a loud moan of pleasure, that being what set him off. Kyuubi came, releasing completely into Naruto.

* * *

...Much panting came after as Kyuubi laid gently on Naruto, not bothering to take himself out.

_"I think that covers my revenge, kit." _Kyuubi then took himself out and placed his hand on the seal. _"I'll see you another time, brat." _He smirked.

Then Kyuubi suddenly disappeared.

* * *

...Naruto was left alone in his bed, sweaty, with cum and blood on the blankets. It was still raining steadily and the light from the rising sun peaked through the window. Naruto was out of his daze from pleasure, fear, and pain. He unconsciously covered himself with the clean sheets, protecting himself from the cold.

"Please..." tears started to come from his eyes once more. "I don't want it to happen like that...ever again..."

After the tears passed, he fell asleep again, exhausted, as Kyuubi inside him laughed quietly to himself.


End file.
